


Christmas Traditions

by GalaxyMuse, Pearlofnight



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: With the holidays here in full swing, it was time as always for the family photo. Camus and Milo reflect on how quickly their little ones have grown, and the kids themselves can't help but have some shenanigans of their own.Written with Pearl's OCs as a prize for winning 2nd place in Tumblr's Ladies of Saint Seiya Fest 2017 Aesthetic Contest!Thank you as always to Overactive Imagination for helping me edit!





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a 2nd place prize for pearlofnight's entry into the Ladies of Saint Seiya Fest 2017 Aesthetic Contest on Tumblr. The prompt was to use LoS Milo, LoS Camus (in a He Lived AU) , and their seven lovely OC children created by pearl in a fic. Given backgrounds on the children which P has more info on, and the hc that they like to spend the holidays together, I made this fic! 
> 
> It was an interesting challenge to get all seven of the younguns in there inder 1000 words but I'm very proud of how this turned out. Please take a look at Pearl's OCs babies and enjoy!

“You know you don’t need touch up, darling,” he cooed as he stepped in. “A photograph can’t do your beauty justice anyway.”

Milo smirked as she pressed the compact closed. “Regardless, I’m used to the formality.”

Camus strode over to his wife and kissed her hand. “A lovely dress, if I do say so myself.”

“This old thing? You’ve seen me in it dozens of times,” she blushed. She had chosen to wear an emerald green dress for the yearly family Christmas photo. Gold bangles jingled on her wrists as she waved him off. A brooch in the shape of a gold scorpion rested on her chest.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” she flirted. 

“I have to admit, I’ve grown accustomed to the cloth,” he imparted. He had donned a black pantsuit for the photoshoot. His normally free-flowing hair was now slicked behind his back and held in a low ponytail. “This feels a bit…bare,” he complained, adjusting his seafoam colored necktie, adorned with a golden urn pin.

“Who ever thought we’d say that out loud?” she laughed, agreeing that the stuffy, clunky cloth had come to feel like a second skin.

“That aside, where are the children?” Camus asked, checking down the hall once more.

“All changing in the next room,” Milo replied. “They should be almost ready.”

The first to enter was Wilbert, his curls overpowering his hair gel. He too was in a black suit, as all the boys were. Spotting his mother, he scurried over to her.

“They’re doing it again!” he whined.

“Of all days,” Miho tsked. “Jules! Alexei! Get in here!”

A slightly older boy groaned as he walked in, his near identical twin close behind.

“He’s gotta grow up!” Jules complained. “Even while he was changing he was asking for you.”

“Why is that, sweetie?” she knelt down and asked Wilbert. 

The boy nervously explained himself. “I forgot to tell you about my nightmare last night, and I remembered it out of nowhere, and it scared me again.”

Jules rolled his eyes. “Is that all it was? Hey, Eirlys!”

The youngest of the family hopped in, her feet landing with toes turned out. “Yes, Jules?” she asked calmly. “Please make this quick, Sohelia still needs to help me with my dress.”

“Mind if I borrow that pendant of yours for a second?” Jules asked.

Eirlys touched the small violin key on her neck, puzzled. “Why?”

“I just wanna play the world’s smallest violin for Wilbert here,” he teased.

“Wow. That was a lame joke even by your standards,” Wilbert noted, unimpressed.

Eirlys nodded in agreement before standing on pointe and leaving to change.

A quick flash of light made Wilbert yelp, coming from the other twin’s Polaroid. As the developed photo was spat out, Alexei shook it. “Hm, not your best,” he said to Jules as he examined the photograph, “but it’ll do.” When he was done admiring this shot, he pocketed the photo and left his camera by the doorway.

“But it really was a scary dream!” Wilbert protested. “Honest! I had a dream that Mom and Dad went on a mission and died!”

The twins fell silent for a moment. Jules turned to Alexei. “Did that freak you out?”

“Well, it’s only a dream, right?” he replied.

Wilbert, realizing he might actually have the upper hand for once, left his mother’s side and began to walk slowly towards the twins. “And then, when we went to visit them at their graves, all seven of us, they sprouted out of the ground and started crawling around like zombies!”

A deep, low moan of the undead sounded behind them, which caused all three of the boys to scream. 

Isaac entered, laughing at his prank. “Oh man, that was too easy!”

“Isaac, you know better than to scare your siblings,” Camus scolded. “You’re fourteen now, and it’s time you started to act like it. Otherwise, how can I trust you’ll behave yourself in Tibet with Mu?”

The young teen grunted. “Yes, sir.”

“Now, what do you do?” he said sternly.

“Sorry I scared you guys,” he mumbled before shuffling to his seat.

Wilbert looked towards his feet. “I’m sorry, too,” he told the twins.

They shook their heads in unison. “We’re sorry,” Jules said, “that sounds like a pretty awful dream.”

“And that’s all it is-a dream,” she assured them, giving each a peck on the head. When she kissed Isaac’s he made a retching sound. The boys took their seats save Alexei, who went to the camera on the tripod to adjust its settings.

“Now, where are our little girls?” Camus asked aloud, hoping the girls would hear.

The daughters of the family all wore dresses that matched their mother’s. Eirlys was the first to enter, working on her chaines turns. She spun into her seat in a pirouette. “Present,” she declared, folding her hands on her lap.

“Take it easy in those shoes!” Sohelia warned, following behind. “They’re not for ballet!”

Milo smiled as her eldest daughter arrived. “It’s so good to see you home from school,” she mused. “Hopefully you haven’t outgrown this tradition yet?” she joked. 

Sohelia smiled, shaking her head. She could sense the tone of worry in her mother’s voice, one that most others wouldn’t catch. “I’ve only been there for a few months, and I can guarantee the only thing I’ve outgrown are eight o’clock morning classes.” She had just finished her first semester of culinary school, and had in earnest looked forward to coming home for Christmas. Even if her dress this year was a little itchy.

Camus laughed. “That sounds like you mother when we used to have early morning training,” he reminisced.

“You used to pout just as much when we had midnight training!” she playfully shot back.

Counting heads, Camus noticed one was missing. “Haydee?” he called down the hall.

On quiet steps, the third eldest child approached the rest of her siblings.

“Well, don’t you look lovely!” Milo complimented. “Come over here and sit by Wilbert.”

Haydee complied, taking the spot. “Will we be attending the Sanctuary choir recital this evening, mother?” she asked meekly.

“If all of you behave this evening, we will,” she replied.

Haydee remained as still as a stone, not wanting to miss her opportunity to attend.

“Almost ready, Alexei?” his father asked. “Our dinner guests will be here soon!” As per tradition, each of the houses took turns hosting a holiday meal for the other Gold Saints, and this year it was theirs.

“Just about. I’m putting a timer on it,” Alexei explained. “Ok, it’ll shoot in ten seconds!” He took his seat by his twin’s side after pushing a button on the camera.

Out of the corner of her eye, Milo and Camus took the chance to admire the family they made together. All of their children were growing up too fast, making these photos invaluable.

Alexei finished the countdown. “3, 2, 1!”

In unison, the whole family smiled towards the camera.


End file.
